


Christmas Cums Early

by NintendoGal55



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: Being caught under the mistletoe with the object of your affections can be wonderful. Eddy, however, takes it a step further when all Edd wanted to do was get closer to him.





	Christmas Cums Early

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! So I had some sexy one-shots posted on an alternative 18+ account on Tumblr, which, as you can imagine, has been declared as such since December. I've decided that I'm going to take a few of my old sexy works and post them here!

They were under the mistletoe. This time, hung from a little hook that was often meant for hanging plants. Edd felt his breath hitch the moment he looked back down and saw Eddy’s expression. Not a trace of revulsion or confusion to be seen.

No, he was smirking in a very suggestive manner. Clearly enjoying this. Edd once more felt his breath catch in his throat as the other boy moved closer to him, their bodies pressed together.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t ya?” Eddy purred, snaking his arms around Edd’s middle.

“I-I…” Edd stammered, unable to properly formulate the words. “Well I…”

Chuckling, Eddy licked his lips as he now leaned up toward him, “If ya wanted to kiss, all ya had to do was ask~”

Before Edd could respond, Eddy had closed the gap between them and kissed him. His legs turned to jelly and his stomach did flip-flops all over the place. After a moment, his own hands finally sprung into action as they grasped Eddy’s shoulders tightly. Even to just balance himself. 

Of course he wanted this. Badly. It was hard to believe he’d even managed to pull off something so basic yet so sneaky. Edd wasn’t sure whether to pat himself on the back or not. All he knew was that it worked.

Edd was so amazed, enough that his body was melting at the sheer act of their kissing. Whatever goodness he’d once felt form the dare kiss was returning. Eddy was still a surprisingly amazing kisser, with so much passion put into it that it was practically seeping between them. 

Unable to resist, Edd pressed closer and brought his arms around Eddy’s frame, surrendering to him completely. Inklings of pleasure were starting to venture southward, coiling in his stomach and traveling further down.

But it didn’t stop there.

Eddy continued to kiss him, quite deeply, and before long, his tongue came out. All the more eager, Edd opened his mouth to grant entry and felt the warm appendage gladly accept. Their tongues met, engaging in a curious little dance on and around each other. Eddy’s tongue came in further, dominating Edd’s within seconds.

Moaning softly, Edd gripped Eddy tighter and felt himself being back up into the wall. Not that he minded, it only fueled his passion even further. Their tongues continued dancing, moans erupted from his throat, and he could hear Eddy make enticing sounds of his own. They were practically a mix of a grunt and a groan, but Edd didn’t mind. They were music to his ears.

This felt amazing, like nothing he’d ever experienced before. To think Eddy clearly wanted this too, but was making it ten times more pleasurable. Edd once more wished they’d done this before, but could at least be thankful it was finally happening.

And all it took was mistletoe.

Their lips and tongues continued to clash, breaking apart for a moment or two. But it wasn’t long before Eddy kissed him again, drawing Edd closer by holding his head. Edd gladly devoured his crush’s lips, savouring their sensation and taste. Even his breath, the knowledge of their germs intermixing, were just about cast aside. He didn’t care at all. 

Right then, Edd then felt Eddy drive his knee right into his crotch, at the right spot where a small bulge had formed. Edd whimpered and moaned between kisses as the jolts of pleasure coursed through him. Was he really doing that on purpose? Edd thought to stop it, but it was quickly eradicated by Eddy’s knee moving slowly along his groin.

And didn’t stop.

Oh goodness, Eddy was touching him. Sexually. And he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. His knee’s movements were deliberate and slow, keeping a steady pace. Sure enough, Edd could feel his pants and briefs begin to constrict. 

Eddy’s kisses, combined with their closeness, his desire, and now his ministrations had taken their toll. Edd moaned loudly and could just feel how hard he was. And it was amazing. He fell back more against the wall, now bucking his hips forward, desperate for more contact.

Now Eddy pulled away and gazed at him, his intense baby blues hazed over with pleasure. He then smirked sensuously, leaning in close to him.

“Well lookie here… Got hard, didn’t ya?”

Edd whimpered in response, especially as he felt Eddy’s knee drive further into the tent in his pants.

“Ya wanted to make out, and now look…” Eddy purred, stroking Edd’s chin lightly.

“Ngh…” Edd uttered, letting out a little mewl.

“You like that, don’t ya?” Eddy moved his knee down, but replaced it with his hand, “Yeah, ya like that… You’re gay as hell and want me to fuck your brains out, don’t ya?”

Had he been sober from all of this pleasure, Edd would not have been sure how he’d felt about such talk. Yet, the suggestiveness in his voice and just how smooth it was failed to do much else than turn him on further. “E-Eddy…”

“Say it, Sockhead… Go on, tell me…” Eddy whispered, winking at him.

“Ngghaa… E-Eddy! Yes…!”

Chuckling, Eddy leaned up and kissed him again. All the while, his hand continued playing with his erection. Try as he may, Edd was putty in Eddy’s hands and could barely even stand. How he even managed to, he didn’t know.

The ecstasy coursed through him roughly. Edd moaned loudly into Eddy’s mouth and clutched at him tightly, bucking his hips accordingly. Within seconds, he felt his friend’s hips then grind into his, replacing his hand.

Panting and moaning, Edd let his head fall back against the wall, clutching Eddy’s shoulders as they frotted. He could feel something hard against him as Eddy rolled his hips right into his. Such delicious friction, he wanted more! So much more!

Whimpering, Edd squeezed his eyes shut and frotted against Eddy’s bulge, doing the best he possibly could. But as he tried to regain himself, the pleasurable jolts were only escalating. He tried to steady himself, but was falling victim to the touch of Eddy’s hands on his hips and rear end.

Right then, he felt Eddy’s breath ghosting against his ear. He then whispered, “Same here.”

Although the words were simple, the meaning was lost on Edd. But before he could ponder them, it was then he practically exploded. Edd whimpered and cried out incoherently amidst his breathy gasps. Within the confines of his pants, he felt his cock shoot a very lengthy load that dampened the fabric. Oh, did it feel so good! He’d never climaxed like this before! So strongly, so amazingly!

As Edd came down from his high, he felt Eddy embrace him and support his stance so as not to fall. Grateful for this, Edd leaned more into him and snuggled, his head falling onto Eddy’s shoulder. His thoughts slowly returned as he realized what had happened. Perhaps later he would panic and the anxiety would spike.

But for now, he simply relished in the moment, taking in Eddy’s cologne and how warm his body was. How amazing this all felt. Unlike anything he’d ever imagined, but ten times better.

“Eddy…” He murmured, trembling slightly.

He was then moved, very gently, to the couch. When he was placed upon it, Eddy chuckled, but didn’t say anything. Edd leaned back, thankful for the anchoring comfort, and closed his eyes.

When he felt Eddy’s hands lowering his pants, he didn’t protest. If anything, it was such a comforting feeling from all the heat. Even as his member was exposed to the open air, offering a cooling sensation, Edd didn’t mind. He simply relaxed as the high slowly faded.

At least until he felt something warm and wet along his penis. Edd squirmed ever slightly, but the sensation was amazing. It didn’t take him long to realize that Eddy was now licking his cock gently. Cleaning him off, it seemed, considering how warm and sticky the shaft felt.

“Mm…oooh…” Edd moaned softly, letting his head fall back. “Eddy…”

After a few more licks, Eddy then chuckled and pulled Edd’s pants back up. “Welp, either I’m that good, or it’s been a while since you got your rocks off!”

Panting a little, Edd blinked and looked down at Eddy, who was now grinning up at him. He blushed heavily with embarrassment and looked away, “I… I…”

“Relax, Double D! Man, you’re all red!” Eddy laughed, taking Edd’s chin in his hand, “Feel better?”

A tiny nod was all Edd could muster. Yet, he felt the mild tingles despite having just orgasmed moments ago. If anything, he was almost ready for another go. Just to experience this all the more. He panted a little, trying to open his mouth to say something.

“Awesome.” Eddy winked. “Better get up, Ed’s on his way!”

Before Edd could respond, Eddy leaned in and kissed him. This time, it was soft and sweet, very gentle. Heart pounding and body warming up, Edd completely surrendered yet again and kissed him back. He almost expected it to escalate, but it never did.

It was lovely. The kind of kiss Edd had always wanted. Simple, sweet, promising more than just this. At least he hoped so.

Edd blushed, giving a little hum. It was all he could do since words weren't forming.

There was a knock on the front door, clearly from Ed. With a wink, Eddy then headed toward the door. All before he looked over his shoulder at Edd.

“You wanna sleep over here tonight?”

All Edd could do was nod.

Maybe then he could get some answers.


End file.
